half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Obsidian Conflict
Obsidian Conflict is a community based cooperative modification created for Half-Life 2 with focus on fun, cooperative, and physics-related puzzles. The mod has an open story, but is still set in the Half-Life 2 universe. The mod is in the beta stage with version 1.33. The Beginning The Obsidian Conflict mod was created during development of Missing Information, a mod created for Half-Life 2 which brought back the original story, NPCs, and weapons of the Half-Life 2 beta. Two coders, Hyperjag3 and skidz, teamed up with Lacabra, TundraCool, Betamaster, BarneyinBlue and several other Half-Life 2 fans on Gabes Love Tub to create Missing Information. Originally, Missing Information was to be a Single Player only mod, but development on a Coop version was also in the works. Hyperjag3 and skidz later decided it would be best to create a separate mod from Missing Information, which could be released sooner. The rest on the team on Gabes Love Tub had little interest in the idea and the team split. Obsidian Conflict was then created, which used much of the code from Missing Information Coop. Community Effort The idea behind Obsidian was to bring forth fans of cooperative gameplay, to create a community where fans of cooperative gameplay could create maps and share them in the Obsidian Conflict mod, a mod dedicated to that type of gameplay. * Zteer - Creator the several famous Obsidian and Half-Life 2 Deathmatch maps such as Umizuri and Danmaku. He is also the creator of a program used to speed up the process of creating Obsidian Mapadd scripts called the OC Modify Generator. * W0rf0x - Creator of a couple popular Obsidian Maps, oc_broken_escape included with version 1.2. * JoeScoma - Creator of many Half-Life 2 Deathmatch and Obsidian coop maps such as oc_bunker, js_blueberry, and js_teleport. * Barnz a.k.a BarneyinBlue - Creator of the splash screens used in Obsidian Conflict. * Hickadam - Creator of oc_evildead and an upcomming map, oc_cannon * Power-Mad - Creator of the popular map, oc_Starlight. * Gandorques Hikla - Also named one of the communities Entity masters, has created several maps such as oc_trackmaker a Ingame Race Track Editor. oc_pacman, oc_donkeygarg, oc_iceclimbers wich are Remakes of the Games Pac-Man, Donkey Kong and Ice Climbers and oc_breens_citadel Season1 wich is a remake of the japanese TV Show Takeshis Castle. * Romka - Created Hi-Def human grunt models that are being used. * Gurluas - Supported the addition of the Hydra and Mortarsynth, along with beta testing and support of 1.3 Features * Customizable HUD and flashlight colors * New weapons * New NPC Enemies, including: The Houndeye, the bullsquid, the zombine(Zombified Combine soldier), the Alien grunt and many more * Customizable Enemy Stats * Custom maps * Merchant NPC * Custom Scripted Weapons * Mapadd Script system for editing compiled maps * Half-Life 1 Cooperation * Half-Life 2 Episode 1 Cooperation * Half-Life 2 Episode 2 Cooperation (As of 1.3) New Gamemodes *'PvP Escape:' - Currently undeveloped PvP Escape is all about who can make it to the exit first. You must fight your way through the level against enemy NPCs, and also your fellow players. As you progress through the map, new spawn points will open allowing you to get forward faster so you can keep up with the pack. It won't be easy getting to the finish, but whoever gets there first will be crowned the winner. Note: Lives system is disabled by default in this mode. *'Escape Lives:' Same idea as PvP escape but there will be no players killing players. Instead, the gameplay will get harder and will require you to use your pickups wisely. A lives system will be implemented so you will only be allowed to die a certain amount of times before you are removed. First player to the end of the map wins. Note: Lives system can be disabled for plain escape. *'Fort:' Your team must stay alive and hold the fort. Keeping your teammates alive during battle is recommended because if you run out of lives, you're out for the rest of the round. Items like the medpack will come in handy for healing fellow teammates and for them to heal you. The player with the highest score wins. Note: Lives system can be disabled. *'Lives Round Course:' In this lives round it's a race for the top score. If you lose all your lives during the course, you will be removed from the game and put into spectator mode. *'Coop:' In coop mode you will be part of a team of prisoners. You will have to cooperate to get to the end and escape the area. *'Iron Helix:' - Currently undeveloped In this game mode you are part of a squad, your mission: Sabotage. But there is a Defender robot out to kill anything that moves, and it also controls the locking mechanism on the device you must destroy. The only way to reach your goal is to remove the Defender, but the Defender is hard to destroy. Your team must search the map for clues on how to destroy the Defender. Once the Defender is destroyed, your team will have a certain amount of time to destroy the device or a new Defender will be deployed. Enemies\Weapons *'HEADCRAB - Standard Headcrab:' An enemy that appears in every Half-Life. These annoying but famous little things walk real slow but can jump real fast. These enemies have the HL2 look, not the HL1. *'HEADCRAB - Fast Headcrab:' An enemy from Half-Life 2. These act just like the standard ones but move a lot quicker. *'HEADCRAB - Poison Headcrab:' Another enemy from Half-Life 2. When walking these things are really slow, when attacked though, they can move faster than the standard ones but slower than the fast ones. If these things get you be warned your health will go down to 1 but will recharge gradually. *'HEADCRAB - Standard Zombie:' When a headcrab gets you this is what you become. They are quite slow and really stupid. From what they are wearing, they used to be citiens. They have the HL2 look. *'HEADCRAB - Fast Zombie:' Just like regular zombies apart from the fact that they pounce at you, claw real fast and like jumping alot. They are what you become if a Fast Headcrab gets you. *'HEADCRAB - Poison Zombie:' They are the slowest type of zombie. The poison zombie is created by a poison headcrab and will cary 3 other poison headcrabs around to throw at you. They are tough by not unstoppable. *'Headcrab - Zombine:' A zombified Combine soldier that first showed up in Half-Life 2: Episode One. It is faster and stronger than normal zombies. It can pull out grenades and do a kamikaze attack, blowing itself up and possibly killing its enemy, depending on the distance to its target. *'HEADCRAB - Standard Zombie Torso:' These are Standard Zombies that have been cut in half but will continue to pursist and try to kill you. *'HEADCRAB - Fast Zombie Torso:' These are fast zombies that have been cut in half. They are faster than the the standard ones. *'XEN - Houndeye:' -Added version 1.0 An enemy from Half-Life 1, given a new look. This small enemy can give out shockwaves that will push everyone and everything around it away as well as dealing damage on impact of the shockwaves. *'XEN - BullSquid:' -Added version 1.0 Another enemy from the original Half-Life, the Bullsquid. This enemy is capable of running fast and sending enemies flying once they get close enough. It can launch slime balls from great distances and if it gets close, it can use a tail whip. *'XEN - Tentacle:' A giant boss-like creature from Half-Life 1, in which it was a big, immortal, blind, stationary tentacle, relying on excellent hearing to detect its prey. Its only weapon is a big claw that it slams down on any area where sound is detected. It can normally be fooled with a grenade explosion. *'XEN - Barnacle:' These things hang on ceilings and just lie in wait for something to touch their tounge. If something does it drags it up and trys to eat it. *'XEN - Antlion:' These bugs are blind but have excellent hearing. They are in every one of the Half-Life 2s. They will attack by slashing you with their giant claws and are fast. If you go out of range, they will fly after you. *'(Modified Humans) Combine - Stalkers:' -Added version 1.0 The result of Combine experimentation on humans. These beasts, while having shown up in Half-Life 2, and later Half-Life 2: Episode One. They're equipped with a laser. *'Hazardous Environment Combat Unit:' - Added version 1.2 HECU, also called Human Grunts from Half-Life, With new models. Earths Last Defense against the XEN invasion. *'Unknown - Hydra' - Added version 1.3 (Existed before but without a proper model) This blue snakelike monster will come out of waters and stab you with extreme velocity, avoid if you can, currently there is no way to kill this, although using pulse orbs (pulse rifle secondary fire) can do the trick. *'Combine - Mortarsynth:' - Added version 1.3 This little flying bugger was seen in the Citadel at the end of Half-Life 2.They fly around and fire a laser at the player that needs to be dodged as it has a high damage potential. *'XEN - Gargantua:' A giant boss like creature from Half-Life 1. It has 2 Flame Throwers and a stomp that would send a red force flying at the target player. Also capable of limited melee. *'XEN - Alien grunt:' -Added version 1.1 Another enemy from Half-Life 1. The alien grunt is an alien soldier capable of limited melee attacks and wielding a gun that shoots player-tracking hornets. *'XEN - Ichthyosaur:' -Added version 1.3 You may have seen this bugger in the original Half-Life or in the beginning of Half-Life 2, well prepare to fight it again, this time with the new Half-life 2 model! *'Combine - Defender Scanner:' -Added version 1.3 Defender Scanners are the same model as the Mark One Scanner, except it is hard to kill and can shoot like a Strider. These guys are really seen in oc_kate_k and oc_umizi_i. But in future maps there could be maps with them. And you can spawn them in any level, npc_defender. *'XEN - Alien Controller' -Added version 1.1 These flying aliens were from the orginal half-life, they shoot fireballs at you or give you a big fireball from their heads. *'Blackhawk' -Added version 1.1 Blackhawks which are Milatary helicopters that picks you up from Zombies or dropping off HECU Soldiers. *'UZI:' -Added version 1.0 An UZI. Can be duel wielded and has a high rate of fire. *'Sniper:' -Added version 1.0 A sniper rifle with a mounted scope. Equipped with a laser-pointer for quick aiming. Aiming using the scope is virtually impossible while moving. *'Manhack:' Like the Snark of Half-Life, the friendly Manhack is throwable by the players. It will fight on the players team. This weapon will most likely have an update in the future which will allow the player to also control a manhack via remote control. *'Tau Cannon:' Like the Tau Cannon of Half-Life, also called the gauss gun by some, this weapon shoots a high powered beam of energy. This weapon can also throw the player into the air which is called a gauss jumping. Maps * oc_breakout: In this map, you have to find a way to escape a prison area controlled by the Combine. Some Resistance Soldiers had blown a hole in the way behind you and this is your chance to escape the area. Be careful you have limited ammount of Lives, so use them wisely. Escape the facility and find any weapons you can find. * oc_courier: In this map, first you need to take a package of documents to another Rebel base across the woods. Be careful for Combine along the way. You'll need to buy weapons in this map. Just like Breakout you have limited ammount of lives. * oc_fireteam: This level is like courier but this time you need to drive a Dune Buggy to another Rebel base. This map has two levels in here. In some parts you'll need an RPG. * ep1_oc_broken_escape: In this map, your a citizen escapeing City 17 because the Citadel will blow up soon. But your train as stopped at another station because the tracks are blocked. Find a way to escape the city if you want to live. Work together against the Combine and Zombies. Requires Half-Life 2: Episode One. * oc_harvest: In this level, you live in a house and trying to raise money for stuff. Garden, upgrade your farm, buy stuff, and find Shrooms in the woods. Work together and beware the night time. If you stay outside the house (or spa if you bought it) when everything is fading black, you'll die. * oc_stadiem: In this map, someone goes up to the control room and spawns NPCs for you to fight. Use the portal to enter the stadiem and start fighting some monsters. * oc_kake: In this level, you watch NPCs fight eachother. If it shoes a person full of color around it then go threw a door and go up there so you can fight NPCs yourself. Go to a color floor to bet on which team will win. If you lose you lose money, if you win you win money. * oc_umzimi: In this level, you fish for weapons or NPCs. Then you can fight them. If you have an Airboat then you can go to a private island so you can get double the stuff. If you find an Infinite Ammo Crate, it's like impulse 101, you get all weapons and ammo. * oc_castledefence: In this map, you need to defend four cystals against the HECU, The Combine, and the Xen Aliens. If you defeat them all, you win. If all crystals are destroyed, you lose. * oc_walking_dead: Your town is infested with Zombies, find a way out of the city. * oc_stitches: You need to make your way out of the underground and find a combine base, so you can kill the LT. and take his documents and escape. This map has 2 levels. * oc_cannon: In this level, a voice trains you so you can go up to the Main Cannon and defend it. It's not easy at all. This map has two different levels. * oc_evildead: You have read a book called the Book of the dead. A magic spell made Zombies attack your house in the woods. Protect yourselfs, destroy as many zombies as you can till an Antlion Guard appears. * ocf_deadland: You need to destroy as many zombies till a ghost Gunship appears. * The CS:S Maps: Comes with cs_milita, de_nuke, de_port, and de_pology. Each has it's own story. They all require Counter-Strike: Source. * oc_wgh: This map is like the Half-Life chapter We've Got Hostiles. Fight any enemy you can find and grab any weapon you can find. * oc_Bunker: You'll need to attack a Combine Bunker. Kill all enemies. * oc_freezingpoint: Your infultrating an Overwatch artic base. Category:Mods Category:Half-Life 2 Beta